


Glass Cell

by christarennerston



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 'Mysterious' male and female, Can't say who, F/M, Reader is married, Reader is with someone, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-03-14 08:25:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3403742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christarennerston/pseuds/christarennerston
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You weren't sure if it was just your insecurities or it was really happening. Was your husband cheating on you? What does this 'Loki' have to do with it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glass Cell

**Author's Note:**

> This was on Deviant Art under the same name but I thought it best to move it here so I don't get in trouble.
> 
> If I owned any of the characters do you really think I'd be at the computer?

He had put you in a box, a glass box that fit your closet perfectly, but also seemed to go on forever. The man was someone you didn’t even know; someone you had never seen before in your life. Loki was his name, at least, that’s what he told you.

“Why have you put me in here; who are you?” Your eyes were wide as you touched every side of the box to try and find a door.

“I told you my name, woman, and I do this for my amusement. I have been quite bored recently, but when I heard your small whisper, I knew this could be used to my advantage.” Loki didn’t appear to you as he spoke, it was only his voice that rang through the cube.

“But I don’t understand why I’m here,” you said to the entity before you heard your bedroom door open. If your eyes could become wider than before, they would have, as you saw your husband step in after a red head that he was kissing.

His beautiful hands were wrapped in her short hair, tugging teasingly to make the woman moan.  
Her hands copied his as they tugged at his tight shirt, almost ripping it in her haste to get rid of it. Her black dress was next, falling to the floor while his hands pushed it down her body as he felt every curve.

The woman pulled away for only a second to show her dark lipstick tinting his full lips. Her tongue darted to lick them, but his mouth was to hers before she could get the chance. The second kiss didn’t last as long before the love of your life nibbled and kissed along her beautiful neck and down to her still covered breasts.

“You know I get harder when you wear your lace set,” he told her, his voice deep with lust. He licked the top of her boobs before pulling the loose cups down with his teeth.

“Mmm, I know, just like I also know you almost finish in your pants when I feel like this.” She took his hand and guided it to her center, letting you husband feel the wetness between her legs.

Even as you heard him moan at the feeling, you looked away. You were hoping it was just a bad dream, that he was still at work and you accidently took a nap and it was all a nightmare. You looked up as you saw the woman land on the bed out of the corner of your eye. Her bra was pushed under her breasts and her matching lace undies were still over her weeping middle.

Your husband smirked, the look he knew you loved and made you wet, as he unzipped his pants and pulled his dick out with a couple of strokes. He knew she wasn’t ready for him yet, but he knew just what he needed to do to make her more than ready. Without a word, his face was buried in her crotch as one hand moved her panties to one side.

“Oh my gosh,” the woman screamed as she arched her back, one hand tangling into his short hair to pull him closer while the other grabbed the bed post. Her hips grinded down against his face as his tongue fucked her.

Even though you knew how well his tongue felt, it still amazed you that he could make her come so quickly. You noticed her skin shine with sweat as she leaned her head back to try and catch her breath. You couldn’t even feel the tears run down your cheeks as you watched him thrust into his toy without warning, making the both of them groan in delight.

Your husband automatically became entangled with her as her legs wrapped around him; each time he made a thrust making her tighten like a snake. The headboard held small crescent moons from where she dug her nails into the wood. His name became a chant to the mistress and as she had an orgasm again, she said something in a different language.

He finished a little later, saying the name ‘Nat’ before he rolled over as he was still inside her. Another kiss landed on her lips and she smiled sweetly.

You didn’t know when you had started banging on the glass, your hand numb as you tried to break it; all the while you screamed his name.

"Did this answer your question, woman? You didn't know he was cheating, but now you do; does it make you feel better?" Loki appeared beside you, a grin on his face at your anguish.

You could only muster a whisper of your husband's name. “Clint...”


End file.
